Konoha Ghoul
by Naruto7771
Summary: (One-Shot, SasuNaru, ItaDei, Mpreg, the dining of human flesh, Tokyo Ghoul origin/plot concept) Sasuke a ghoul finds himself facing a difficult decision when his human lover, Naruto, ends up pregnant. Will they live through this with the help of Sasuke's brother and his lover or will everything break down to utter chaos in the end?


**Konoha Ghoul by: Naruto7771**

**(SasuNaru, Yaoi, Narutompreg, gore, some violence, OOCness, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the concept of Toukyou Kushu however I do own the rights to my imagination.**

A young couple fell deeply in love even though they knew there love would be always forbidden. A ghoul and a human were never meant to love each other but on the short shot they did it usually ended badly. A ghoul's foods source was human flesh. This is why ghouls and humans rarely fell in love. However when they did they could make a miracle, if they were lucky. A baby might be produced that was half ghoul, half human but that's only legend.

A dark haired ghoul walked through the door of his apartment. He met eye to eye with his partner and embraced the blonde male. The blonde male smiled and placed his hand over his flat stomach.

"Are you alright?" The ghoul, Sasuke, asked.

Nodding the blonde looked up at him and replied, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been acting a bit strange lately. I'm just concerned for you that's all." The Uchiha said.

"Don't worry I'm fine."

Even after that answer the Uchiha still felt like the blonde wasn't telling him something important. The raven left the house and headed for work. He worked in a coffee shop his brother owned. Ghouls could supply there hunger with coffee but only temporarily. However the Uchiha found that coffee helped him blend into human society easily. When the ghoul got home that night, he found that his spouse had prepared coffee for the both of them. The Uchiha found this strange because his spouse didn't like coffee. At night fall he took his spouse, looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "Are you sure you're fine? And don't say you're just concerned for me because I won't let that one slide by again."

A smile appeared on his spouse's face and the unexpected occurred, his spouse kissed him, "It's a surprise." Naruto said finally.

"And what could be such a surprise that I can't know about it now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

Sighing Sasuke let the blonde go and he ran off happily. However when it was time for bed the Uchiha found that his husband was already asleep. He had been anticipating this but now found that it was just an inconvenience."

Then there was a knock on the door so the raven went to answer it. His brother, Itachi, was waiting there for him.

"Hello little brother, may I come in?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded and opened the door to him.

As they both walked into the kitchen Itachi asked Sasuke, "Have you noticed something of about your spouse lately?"

Immediately Sasuke lit up, "How did you know?"

"Dei's been acting strange as well. Now he has a fever and I don't know what to do if he gets any worse..."

Sasuke then said, "Well Naruto hasn't gotten a fever yet but he has been acting very strange lately."

Itachi then said, "Can I see him? Dei won't even let me see him or be near him."

Sasuke nodded and they both went into the master bedroom where the blonde slept. As Itachi observed him, he noticed some ghoul presence on the boy. Places that ghoul precess would have been abnormal for a human like the stomach. Sasuke noticed this as well now that he was observing it and became concerned.

"Don't tell me he's-" Sasuke left it mid sentence.

Itachi shook his head, "There's no other way for this occurrence. Naruto is pregnant little brother."

The younger Uchiha almost started to cry. This couldn't be. When a human was impregnated by a ghoul, a hybrid was produced however this could cause the death of the human in the process. He couldn't even think of the thought that just Naruto caring this thing for nine months and then it ending in his death...

The two Uchiha's looked at each other with grave concern and waited for the blonde to arise from his slumber so that he could explain some of what was going on.

**(Time Lapse)**

Naruto yawned and got up to see Sasuke and Itachi in his bedroom. He was almost startled by this because they both looked panicked.

Sasuke sat on the bed, next to Naruto, grabbed his hands intensely, and looked into his lovers eyes, "Answer me truthfully when I ask you this, and I don't want any ifs, ands, or buts, just a simple yes or no. Are you pregnant, Naruto?"

The blonde's eyes widened, "How did you-" he was cut off.

"What did I say?" Sasuke said sternly.

"Ah...yes I'm pregnant but-" he was cut off again by Sasuke.

"And it's mine? You're sure it's mine?" Sasuke stressed.

Naruto looked confused but answered, "I've never had sex with anyone else,"

Sasuke then released the blonde's hands and proceeded to walk out if the bedroom. The blonde called out to him, but the raven ignored him. Naruto then turned to Itachi who had a concerned face on.

"Did I do something wrong?" The blonde asked and then proceeded to weep.

Itachi sat next to the blonde and soothed him, "It's not you Naruto-kun, it's my little foolish brother. You see it's been centuries since a ghoul has impregnated a human. It's almost unheard of, but on the rarity that it does happen the child lives to be very strong unlike its mother who dies at birth. That is why my little brother is acting the way he is. He knows how this will end if you keep the child."

This only caused the blonde to cry more, he had to choose between the life with his spouse or the child he was carrying, made by the both of them, that could kill him.

**(Short Time Lapse) **

The blonde wiped his tears away and commented to Itachi, "I think you might want to go home and talk to Deidera about this as well. You'll see what I mean when you guys talk."

Itachi nodded said farewell and left.

Softly and slowly, the Uzumaki made his way to see the Uchiha who was pacing and pondering in another room. The raven haired man looked apathetic however Naruto knew Sasuke better than that. Naruto peaked into the room and then knocked on the room door.

"Come in," The Uchiha said and Naruto walked in.

"Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Hi, look I know I should have told you I was pregnant right when I found out," The blonde started, "But I was nervous and excited at the same time. I mean think about it. It's a baby Sasuke. Our baby."

Sasuke pondered on the thought for a moment and then left it, "But dobe, the child will kill you from the inside out and I'm not sure if I'm willing to risk that with you. I mean, I love you too much to lose you, dobe."

Naruto blushed, "I love you too, Teme. But this kid is really important to me too."

Sasuke sighed, "Hn," he started and kissed Naruto's forehead, "I guess we'll have to get through the hard way."

"You'll let me keep the baby?! Oh thank you Teme!" Naruto said attacking his lover with a hug.

"One condition: You gave to stay home. I don't want you working or doing tedious things. It'll take more energy out of you and you need as much energy as possible to support both you and the child."

The blonde looked down, upset, "Alright,"

The raven nodded.

The blonde yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Let's go to bed before you fall asleep on the floor." Sasuke retorted.

**(Time Lapse: Four Months Later- Naruto is 5 months pregnant-) **

Naruto was now showing. He lightly rubbed his impregnated belly as he got up that morning. He found that his lover was already up and making breakfast as well. When a certain smell hit his nose he went running to the toilet even though morning sickness had left him long ago supposedly. Once he was out of the restroom, he came face-to-face with his raven.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"My stomach's a little wary but other than that I'm fine." The blonde said.

"Remember: Don't push yourself."

"I know, I know Teme."

Naruto looked at his Teme's eyes and said to him," You look hungry. You should go and get a bite tonight."

Sasuke nodded his head. He knew he'd been depriving himself from eating lately because of Naruto and the baby. Before the raven left the room he put his hand gently on the blonde's belly and smiled. It made him happy knowing his lover was carrying his child. However, he knew he had to be cautious about everything, because even just one slip up and everything could come crashing down.

**(3 months later-Naruto is 8 months along)**

"Sasuke I'm hungry!"

"I've already told you, Naruto, this would be the third time this week I take you to feed. So I can't take you anymore. Anyways you've fed enough." The raven replied coldly to his winy lover.

"But the child-" Naruto was cut off.

"The child isn't hungry dobe."

"But Teme-"

"Enough, Naruto, I don't want to hear it."

A fired up blonde then yelled, "I'll force you to hear it then! I'm starving! I want food. NOW! My mouth is watering just thinking about it." Tears ran down the pregnant blonde's face and he collapse on this knees, "I can't seem to digest anything other than coffee and flesh. So can you please stop fighting and just take me out so we can have something to eat together. Please!" He finished pleading.

Sasuke sighed, he knew it wasn't Naruto's fault for feeling so hungry all the time. He wasn't used to the sensation and more than likely the child was sucking energy out of his body, like a mosquito, to support itself. Sasuke shook his head but then smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand that, currently, covered his face. He agreed to go to take him and the two left.

**(Time Lapse)**

As the two feed off the same victim, the Uchiha could tell something was wrong with the Uzumaki. He stopped eating and asked, "What's wrong, love?"

Naruto looked over at him and smiled, "It nothing. I just didn't feel well but I'm sure it'll pass."

The Uchiha's eyebrows furred, "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded and continued to eat.

Once the two were done, they walked quickly back to there home in the hopes that no one would see them. Eventually, they made it back safely but Sasuke found that Naruto was still not feeling well. The two showered and decided that a good night's rest would be best.

**(Three hours later)**

Sasuke awoke to the sounds of a sobbing blonde. He looked over and saw Naruto curled within the sheets, hugging his abdomen. He tried attending to his lover but the blonde only responded by shouting that he was in excruciating pain. The raven proceeded to call his brother for advice. Pounce he had told Itachi everything that was happening Itachi just hung up without saying a word.

It wasn't for another ten minutes that Sasuke's brother arrived at the raven's home. Itachi explained everything to Sasuke. Naruto was getting ready to deliver and this was the ghoul baby's way of notifying it's mother that it wanted out. Itachi's brother quickly set to work on the blonde.

"You might want to hold his hand for this skittle brother. I won't lie to you, it's going to hurt." Itachi said as he got out a scalpel, a small towel, and a pair of sterilized scissors.

The ghoul nodded and grabbed his lovers hand as his brother cut into his lover. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand as tight as he possibly could. It wasn't until the blonde heard the cry of there infant that he softened his grip.

Itachi cleaned the baby and asked his brother, "What are you planning on naming the child?"

Sasuke pondered on the question and then said seriously, "Bolt, I mean look at him. A half ghoul half human child that looks like the dobe but with my skin tone and natural hair style."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Sasuke you can't tell that,"

Sasuke smirked, "Of course I can, he is my son after all."

"It looks like Naruto is alright," Itachi commented pointing at the passed out Naruto, "Just take care of his humanly needs when he wakes up."

Sasuke nodded, taking his child into his arms.

As Itachi walked out the door Sasuke ran after his brother, "Thank you Aniki, without you, I don't know what I would have done. I wish Deidera and my soon-to-be nephew the best."

Itachi smiled, "Like wise, little brother. Oh and try not to teach your son bad habits when feeding."

He left and the younger Uchiha and the child in his arms went to join his exhausted lover in there bedroom. He knew that hardships would face them eventually but for now he would let life be exactly the way it should be, perfect.

**A/N: Hey guys, I've actually had this story written 3/4ths of the way for months now and today I've finally gotten a chance to catch up on all the fanficts that need to be 'finished', 'started', or stuff that I've had done for some time but haven't had time to post. Hope you enjoy this crossover of the the character of Naruto to the plot based sort of world of Tokyo Ghoul. ;D **


End file.
